thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Easton Silverbead
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta |District = 5 |gender = Male |age = 16 |eye = Blue |hair = Red |height = 6'0 |weight = 175 lbs |personality = Humorous, Charming, Positive, Can be Immature at times |fears = Responsibility, Being Alone, Heights |strengths = Courage, Determination, Swimming, Strength |weaknesses = Survival Skills, Climbing, Tires Easy |weapon = Spear, Knife |token = Necklace from his mother. A black string with a piece of amethyst attached. |alliance = Anti Careers, District Partner, Other Silverbeads |r/v = Volunteered |placing = Victor |favgames = --- |#ofwins = 1}} is a male tribute from District 5. He's come to win and bring back a better life for his parents. Backstory Easton was born in District 8 around the same time his cousin Ainsley was born in the Capitol. He was always different, even from birth. He is the only member of the family to have a broken gene for the silver cheeks, making him born without them. This instantly set him apart from the rest of the Silverbead family. He didn't stay in District 8 for long as Peacekeepers were after his parents for inner-District travel. When he was only 3, the Peacekeepers finally came knocking on his parents door. His father attacked the Peacekeepers while his mother ran away with baby Easton. His father was able to escape the two Peacekeepers and met up with her away from the home. They hid away on a train and escaped to District 5, where they discovered they could live a safe life and safely raise their child. His parents got jobs, working as shift managers for the major hydroelectricity plant in District 5. They raised their son and did their best to live a normal life. Easton's elementary years were normal enough. He went right along, being fairly forgettable, but still a good student. He was never the best athlete, or the most liked. He was just a decent student who was quiet and passed through year to year. He went through Elementary school normally, up until fifth grade, when Easton was 11. During recess at school, Easton was playing a game of hide and seek and found a pretty well hidden spot in a bush that had a sort of dip in it, concealing him from view. He was too caught up in the game to notice the curled up viper near the edge of the bush. Easton was knelt down and lost his balance, but he quickly caught himself. When he reached his hand down, it landed right on the viper, alarming the reptile. It struck, biting him in the hand before slithering off. The venom had immediately entered his bloodstream, bringing a fiery pain to Easton's whole body. He passed out and didn't wake up for nearly 3 months. His body had went into shock, which had induced a coma. They were able to administer anti-venom, but the doctors still didn't know if Easton would ever wake. About 3 months after the incident, Easton woke up in a hospital bed. The nurse yelled for his mother who then went and retrieved Easton's father. Easton was healthy for the most part, besides lack of muscle and an odd absence of energy. He slowly gained his muscle back, but he still lacked energy and got tired quickly. Easton returned to school and had no trouble making friends and doing well in school. As time passed, he never really gained his energy back, but remained enthused and determined. He began to train with a spear and became pretty good over time. Easton's parents gave everything they had to make sure Easton had a good life. They would go without new things to make sure Easton always had the best. When the reaping came around during Easton's 16th year, Easton stood waiting with the other boys when the girl was called. Someone he didn't know. Then as, the boys name was being called, Easton found himself raising his hand, volunteering. This was the only way he could ever repay his parents for the life they'd given him. They were poor, but made sure Easton never went without the necessities. If he were to win, he could finally provide for them. Category:Silverbead Family Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Volunteer Category:Victors Category:16 year olds Category:TheAmericanDream Category:Characters